en pleine confusion
by ylg
Summary: Les Nombrils : Un été trop mortel :: 1er volet : Vicky éprouve pour la première fois des symptômes mystérieux et ne sait pas trop quoi en faire. (Tout ça c'est la faute de Mégane !) 2nde vignette, du point de vue de Mégane sur Vicky. MàJ, 3ème : de la possessivité de Vicky envers ses amies. ::de gen à femslash::
1. confusion

**Titre :** En pleine confusion  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les Nombrils  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Vicky, James, Mégane  
 **Genre :** embrouillé  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dubuc et Delaf, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "nuit de doute" d'après 31 jours (1er octobre '16)  
 **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
 **Avertissements :** déni déni déni  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Un été trop mortel_  
 **Note :** j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà écrit cette fic... et je crois que je recommencerai encore à broder sur ce thème tant qu'un prochain tome n'aura pas résolu tout ce qui reste en suspens entre elle depuis _Un bonheur presque parfai_ _t_ **  
Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

oOo

Les poules ont des dents : Mégane sourit d'une façon tellement engageante qu'elle devient terrifiante.  
Les cochons volent : Jenny est outrageusement heureuse avec un petit gros.  
Et l'enfer gèle sous ses pieds : Vicky se sent comme un grand trou froid qui se creuse au milieu du ventre.

Elle avait habituée à ce que tout le monde l'aime et veuille l'embrasser. Elle avait besoin d'attention, d'admiration. Mais jusqu'ici elle avait seulement cherché celle des garçons, de préférence riches et beaux. Dans son monde, tout était question d'apparences et d'utilité. Ses parents l'élevaient pour traquer le succès et l'obtenir. Elle ne pensait donc jamais à tout le reste.  
Qu'une fille lui manifeste de l'intérêt, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y gagner, et toute sa réputation à perdre, ça la surprit, ça la dérangea, et ça laissa des traces. Tout son monde en fut chamboulé.

Obligée de se recentrer sur ses buts premiers pour ne pas perdre encore plus les pédales, elle mit les bouchées doubles pour parvenir à ses fins et séduire le Mec Idéal. James était un connard sans cervelle avec goûts immondes – la preuve, il commença par courtiser sa connasse de sœur – mais il était beau, riche, voué au succès, et avait toute l'approbation de ses parents. C'était donc le partenaire parfait pour elle. Il le lui fallait et elle l'aurait.  
Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était capable de le manipuler, de l'arracher à Rebecca et le retourner vers elle, jusqu'à le faire manger dans sa main – mais sans la langue, ça serait dégueulasse !  
Cette digression à propos de langue lui fit inopinément penser à celle de Mégane et elle s'empressa de rejeter ce souvenir.

Enfin ! Elle avait réussi. Dès que tout le monde saurait, elle aurait l'admiration de tous – ses parents et les voisins et toute l'école – la jalousie de sa sœur, la possession de James… et la réprobation de Mégane. Qui était leur premier témoin et lui jetait de sa fenêtre un regard de dégoût.  
À sa grande surprise, Vicky en éprouvait… une sorte de dépit ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas en avoir honte, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ! Du coup elle ressentait une étrange confusion.  
Elle devrait être heureuse. Elle était fière de son triomphe ! Mais au lieu d'en profiter pleinement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à… un autre baiser.

Elle n'avait jamais demandé, jamais voulu, que Mégane l'embrasse, mais c'était arrivé et maintenant ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire et brûlait tout le reste.  
Elle ne savait pas d'où venaient les étranges symptômes qui l'assaillaient. Le cœur qui s'emballait, le visage qui chauffait, l'estomac noué… ç'aurait pu être une grippe foudroyante, et elle aurait aussi bien préféré mourir sur le coup que d'être malade devant James (et Mégane). Mais en fait… ça ressemblait étrangement à ceux décrits par Karine à propos de l'amour. Ils pouvaient en fait s'appliquer à tant d'autres conditions, mais Vicky, effrayée par leur nouveauté et certaine d'être la meilleure qui soit, rejetant toute possibilité de faiblesse, d'erreur ou d'échec, décida que c'était là la preuve la plus parfaite qu'elle avait tout réussi.

Elle n'éprouvait pas de honte, voyons. Seulement de l'excitation, et du coup elle était un peu embarrassée de ça. Elle aimait s'imaginer froide sans réactions, toujours en contrôle de tout, mais bon… C'était bien normal, après tout, devant une telle plastique et un tel et futur compte en banque, de s'emballer un peu !  
Et cet emballement était forcément dû à la situation présente, certainement pas à cet étrange souvenir humiliant. Vicky ne vivait pas dans le passé – et pas de la même façon que Jenny la tête de linotte qui oubliait accidentellement tout immédiatement. Elle, c'était par choix délibéré de sélectionner les informations utiles et de se débarrasser de tout le reste qui ne lui servait pas.  
Vicky ne tolérait pas d'être humiliée, et si jamais ça arrivait quand même, alors sa vengeance serait terrible et se solderait par une humiliation pire encore !

…même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment humilier Mégane. Mégane semblait au-dessus de tout. Et Vicky préférait enterrer tout ça. Mégane… ne devait pas être importante dans sa vie. Non, non.  
Elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de l'approbation de cette fille. Qu'elle la méprise autant qu'elle voulait, ça disait juste qu'elle était jalouse, et Vicky adorait que les autres filles crèvent d'envie d'être à sa place ! (Elle omettait juste le détail que même dans ses pires cauchemars Mégane n'imaginerait jamais se retrouver avec son immonde connard de frère.)  
Malheureusement, elle était obligée de vivre avec. Elle cherchait l'approbation de ses amies – de ses faire-valoir – celle de ses parents, de ses pairs, de la bonne société. Il lui fallait l'admiration des êtres inférieurs, et elle, cette Mégane, n'était pas son égale et ne le serait jamais ! Mais comme elle allait devenir sa belle-soeur, elle serait obligée de se la coltiner comme elle supportait déjà Rebecca.  
Vicky était bien prompte à oublier les premiers moments où elle crut avoir des leçons à prendre d'elle, sur l'histoire tatouages, et derrière ça, de comment mener une rébellion et faire valoir sa volonté – tout ça, c'était _avant_.

Elle n'allait pas, elle n'allait plus, laisser la volonté de Mégane passer devant la sienne – c'était à elle de l'écraser, désormais.

À cette idée, le grand trou froid dans son ventre devint brûlant. Elle sentait comme une faim étrange, mais n'avait pas envie de la combler. Ça n'était pas de celles qui se régleraient simplement avec une tarte ; elle n'en avait jamais sentie de pareille avant et en était effrayée mais n'irait jamais l'admettre.

Comme il y avait de plus en plus de choses qu'elle refusait d'admettre. L'hypothèse la plus probable, décida-t-elle, c'était qu'en plus de l'amour, elle avait quand même dû attraper une maladie quelconque lors de cette fraîche soirée. Pourvu que ça ne dure pas et ne laisse pas de traces sur son physique ni sur sa réputation…


	2. sexy!

**Titre :** Jeune, belle et bronzée  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les Nombrils  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Mégane/Vicky  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect ; le titre est parodié d'un commentaire hors de propos par Berlusconi sur Obama

 **Prompt :** o3, « couple interracial » pour Femslash February  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 6-7  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Vicky est jeune, belle et bronzée, comme pourrait dire un gros rustre qui ne la connaît pas. À l'école, elle est populaire et on sait qu'elle est riche, sans savoir forcément qui est son père. Elle a le nez pointu et le sens de la manipulation de sa mère, des cheveux tout bouclés qui pourraient être le fait d'un coiffeur habile, et un teint mat qui pourrait venir d'une cabine à UV.  
Il se trouve que quand on mélange une peau blanche et une peau noire, le résultat est plus clair que la moyenne des deux, et comme il y a moins de gens de descendance africaine dans cette province  
que, par exemple, dans le pays voisin, ceux qui la croisent n'y pensent pas immédiatement. Elle pourrait simplement être une beauté des îles lointaines qui leur accorde la grâce de sa présence...

Mégane qui l'a connue comme voisine avant de devenir sa camarade de classe sait à quoi ressemblent ses deux parents, et puisqu'ils forment un ménage mixte elle aurait cru qu'ils auraient l'esprit plus ouvert sur pas mal de question. Elle se demande vaguement pourquoi une des deux moitiés serait plus importante que l'autre quand on parle de mélange, mais n'y passe pas longtemps : ça n'est pas son combat, elle a autre chose à quoi penser dans l'immédiat. Genre, leur étroitesse d'esprit à la mesure de celle de ses propres parents. Les sales vaches, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Le plus important pour elle, c'est que Vicky est sexy en diable telle qu'elle est. Elle ne se préoccupe pas d'où elle vient, elle veut seulement savoir si elle peut s'éloigner des idées de merde de leurs parents respectifs, et surtout... ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble. Et si révolutionner le monde ça commence par enlever sa petite culotte...


	3. en amitié

**Titre :** _Son_ amie lui appartient !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les Nombrils  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Vicky, Jenny, Karine(/Dan)  
 **Genre :** Clingy Jealous Girl  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf et Dubuc, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _possessive behaviour_ » pour  LadiesBingo  
 **Avertissements :** plus abusif que possessif pour le coup  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'aux tomes 4 et 5 je crois  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~800

oOo

On la surnommait Bouboule à l'époque, à cause de son afro et de son embonpoint. Et elle n'avait pas d'amie. À part peut-être Jenny ; Jenny était très jolie mais complètement stupide et du coup elle non plus personne ne l'aimait, alors Vicky a décidé de… disons, s'associer à elle. Pour ne plus être seule. Jenny, bête mais gentille, l'a tout de suite adorée et elles sont devenues, disons encore, de solides accointances.  
Vicky n'a jamais pensé qu'avoir une amie serait possible, pas avec les exemples qu'elle avait à la maison autant qu'à l'école ou au camp d'anglais. Sa sœur aînée qui la ridiculisait, sa mère se mêlait de tout, son éducation et son régime ; sous prétexte de corriger ce qui n'allait pas et de la rendre parfaite, lui a donné des attentes irréalistes.

Pour avoir l'impression de ne pas se laisser écraser par absolument tout le monde, elle a appris à manœuvrer Jenny. C'était formidable, d'être toujours avec la plus jolie fille de la classe, voire de toute l'école : tout le monde la regardait, et, quand on s'apercevait à quel point elle était cruche, l'attention rejaillissait sur Vicky à la place.  
Et ça marchait, jusqu'au jour où Karine a débarqué dans leur vie. L'ancienne meilleure amie de Jenny, d'avant qu'elle déménage… La jalousie pointe son nez. Jenny est à elle, à elle seule ! C'est son associée, son… amie. Elles se complètent si bien. Elles n'ont pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais Jenny ne comprend pas qu'elle a un choix à faire, et si elle comprenait, ça leur rendrait juste trop triste. Vicky ne peut pas risquer de la perdre. Toute l'attention dont elle bénéficiait retomberait sur cette cruche de Karine, et elle se retrouverait toute seule ! Alors elle accepte sa présence. D'abord, elle la tolère seulement, pour garder Jenny contente et toute pimpante.

Et puis à mesure qu'elle la fréquente, elle voit le bon côté de son existence. Karine est une nouille et elle est moche, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise en classe, et elle est encore plus gentille que Jenny. En bonne poire, elle les aide à faire leurs devoirs trop compliqués, ce qui leur libère du temps pour les trucs plus importants.

D'autant qu'à force de contrôler sa propre vie, à mesure qu'elle grandissait, Vicky a aussi minci, et embelli. Finalement, elle peut être reconnaissante envers sa mère pour tout ce qu'elle lui a appris. Maintenant, elle peut rivaliser avec Jenny. Leurs deux types de beauté différents se complètent encore mieux que quand elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa personnalité. Elles pourraient devenir rivales… mais Vicky s'est habituée à Jenny, et elle réalise qu'elles sont plus fortes à deux que divisées. Alors elles sont deux à avoir tous les garçons qu'elles veulent à leurs pieds.

Du coup, il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le rôle du faire-valoir, et c'est là que leur amitié avec Karine prend toute son importance. Quelle générosité de leur part que d'accepter de partager leur temps avec une fille moins gâtée par la nature ! Bien sûr elle crampe un peu leur style, mais elles font avec.

Depuis le temps, Vicky s'est attachée aussi à Karine, par la force de l'habitude. Elle la traite un peu comme un animal domestique, mais c'est son animal domestique. Elle réalise vraiment à quel point quand Dan le chevelu fait intrusion dans leur petite vie bien réglée.  
Pas question que la moche ait un copain, même un aussi ridicule ! Ça leur ferait de l'ombre, et puis Karine passerait du temps avec lui et donc plus avec elles. Non alors : c'est leur chose, leur amie. Elles ne la partageront avec personne.

Ça empire encore quand Dan se mêle de présenter Mélanie à Karine pour prendre leur place à elles, leur place de meilleures amies et qu'elles se montent les unes contre les autres. Vicky, comme tout le monde, comprend trop tard ce qui s'est tissé là. Respect : sa Maman serait fière de voir de telles machinations. Ou plutôt non, elle serait furieuse de voir le résultat parce que Vicky s'y est laissée prendre elle aussi et que ce qu'elle a tramé n'a pas réussi.  
Ce qu'elle retient, c'est que Mélanie a fait du mal à leur amie, alors qu'elle et Jenny sont les seules qui aient le droit de se moquer de Karine et de lui piquer son mec. Si elle disparaît alors bon débarras ! Pourvu que tout revienne à la normale ensuite…

…He ben non. Ça n'est en fait que le début de la spirale qui les mène à la catastrophe, en fait. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas rester toutes les trois pour toujours sans personne d'autre ?


End file.
